


Obligations

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Arguing, Arranged Marriage, Best Friends, Drabble, Face Punching, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Albus Severus, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Pre-Slash, Secrets, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: Scorpius gives Al some shocking news that will change everything.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble series written for [albuscorpius100](http://albuscorpius100.livejournal.com/)'s weekly challenge prompts on lj.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [albuscorpius100](http://albuscorpius100.livejournal.com/)'s challenge #4 - _Waves_.

Albus couldn't believe what he was hearing. He and Scorpius had been best friends for eleven years, inseparable ever since their very first day at Hogwarts. So how could it be that the blond was standing there now saying that he was to be married to some bird Al had never even heard of?

"I don't understand." It was all he could think to say.

Discomfort poured off Scorpius in waves. When he looked into Al's eyes, there was the briefest flash of emotion before nothing; a perfect Malfoy mask.

"I'm getting married, Al. That's all there is to understand."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [albuscorpius100](http://albuscorpius100.livejournal.com/)'s challenge #5 - _Always_.

Scorpius had finally broken down and agreed to the marriage his parents had _so kindly_ arranged for him months before.

Until now, he had always told Al everything. They were closer than the closest of brothers. Like two halves of the same soul.

Actually, there was _one_ thing he couldn't tell Al. And that was really where all of his troubles stemmed from, wasn't it?

But how could he tell his best friend that he loved him? Everything between them would become awkward and tense.

It was far better to have Al as _just a friend_ than not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [albuscorpius100](http://albuscorpius100.livejournal.com/)'s challenge #6 - _Overwhelmed_.

"B-but you're _gay_ ," Al practically shrieked, gesturing emphatically. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that Scorpius was getting _married_. The thought of it was overwhelming and ridiculous.

"Yes, well," Scorpius said sharply, looking away. "I have certain family obligations that can not be ignored or disregarded simply because I enjoy sucking cock. I need to start shouldering my responsibilities."

"You sound just like your father," Al accused, sneering in disgust. "Who are you and what have you done with Scor?"

"I assure you, _Potter_ , this is me talking. If you don't like it, you are free to go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [albuscorpius100](http://albuscorpius100.livejournal.com/)'s challenge #7 - _Flying_.

Al stood rooted to the spot, nostrils flared and hands clenched into fists at his sides. His shock was fast turning into anger.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

Scorpius turned sharply to look at him. His gray eyes flashed dangerously.

"Not a thing, Potter. I think the real question is what is wrong with _you_. Can't you just be happy for me? Some friend you are!"

Al didn't know if it was the tone or the words that made him do it, but the next thing he knew, his fist was flying through the air toward Scorpius' face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [albuscorpius100](http://albuscorpius100.livejournal.com/)'s challenge #8 - _Sleepwalk_.

When Al's fist connected with his nose, Scorpius' mind and vision grew hazy, and he couldn't quite focus on anything. It reminded him of how he had felt while sleepwalking as a child. After an indeterminable length of time, his vision dimmed altogether, and he fell.

When he came to, he was alone. Scorpius found he could not blame Al for leaving. Or for punching him. He'd been a complete prat, after all.

He'd thought by pushing Al away, he might forget his romantic feelings for his friend, but Al's absence only made those feelings more pronounced.

He was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com/) (ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com)


End file.
